Bohemian Moon
by shamra
Summary: Ils se sont installés à la lisière de la forêt, ils paraissaient sympathique. Jusqu'au jour où l'un des villageois a été retrouvé mort, la gorge déchiquetée comme par une bête féroce..." dt Hermione. Mais qui a jamais cru aux histoires de loups garous?...


Couple : HP/FG

Rating : M

Note : Yaoi, homophobes s'abstenir.

Note2 : Les réponses aux reviews anonymes se feront sur mon blog. Voir lien dans mon homepage.

* * *

**Bohemian Moon**

« -…Ry ! … Harry !

Un jeune homme brun releva soudainement la tête.

-Harry ! »

Oui on l'avait bien appelé. Il referma son livre, non sans oublier de marquer la page puis il se leva souplement malgré la petite moue qui ornait ses fines lèvres roses. Il n'avait jamais aimé qu'on le dérange lors de ses lectures.

Néanmoins c'était l'heure du repas et il préférait ne pas faire attendre sa mère, elle pouvait se révéler redoutable quelques fois avec ses cuillères en bois. Il prit donc le chemin de sa maison.

Lily Potter attendait devant sa demeure, les mains sur les hanches. Elle adorait son fils mais c'était vraiment un cas et cette manie de passer son temps dans la forêt à côté de chez eux, était étrange. Cela l'agaçait de plus en plus car il se refermait sur lui-même au lieu de s'ouvrir aux autres et de se faire des amis.

Cependant elle voyait bien qu'il était malheureux lorsqu'il ne s'y rendait pas donc elle le laissait faire. D'autant plus que c'était un excellent élève, il rapportait les meilleures notes, elle ne pouvait guère le blâmer.

Enfin elle le vit sortir des arbres, son habituel air rêveur accroché au visage. Elle le fit revenir à la réalité :

« -Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Ton père peste comme un charretier parce qu'il a faim !

Harry lui fit un sourire d'excuse et la suivit bien gentiment à l'intérieur. James Potter les attendait à table en tapant frénétiquement des doigts sur le bois.

-Tu en as mis du temps, qu'est ce que tu fiches dans cette forêt bon sang ? grogna t'il.

Le garçon mit son livre en évidence.

-Je lisais papa.

Celui-ci leva les yeux au plafond.

-Et tu es obligé d'aller à tataouine ? Tu ne peux pas lire à l'orée ?

Nouveau sourire contrit de la part de son fils.

-Passons. Lily chérie que nous as-tu préparé de bon ? »

Ce genre de conversation était courant chez les Potter mais sans réelle implication, une sorte de rituel d'usage sans de vraies remontrances. Les parents étaient habitués à voir leur fils disparaître dans les bois.

Ils habitaient dans la campagne de Levens en retrait du village et juste à côté de la forêt, au plus grand plaisir de l'adolescent. En revanche pour aller à son lycée il devait faire beaucoup plus de kilomètres, mais le choix était vite fait et le confort de la forêt valait tous les kilomètres du monde ; du moins c'était ainsi que le petit brun le prenait.

Pourquoi était elle si importante ?

Harry avait toujours été quelqu'un de solitaire, il passait le plus clair de son temps à lire quand il n'allait pas à l'école, faisait ses devoirs, aidait ses parents ou occasionnellement traînait avec ses amis. Le garçon avait dix sept ans, dix huit dans quelques mois et il était en A-levels Littérature.

Pourtant il était loin de ressembler aux jeunes de son âge. Lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi, il ne se sentait pas comme les autres, n'avait pas les même goûts. Pourquoi fuyait il la populace alors qu'un adolescent ordinaire ne pouvait vivre sans le regard approbateurs des ses semblables ?

Pourquoi ne se passionnait il pas pour ces jeux télévisés et autres télé réalités alors que les adolescents normaux babillaient sans cesse dessus ? Pourquoi portait il toujours les même habits provenant de son père alors qu'un adolescent normal ne désirait qu'être à la pointe de la mode ?

Pourquoi préférait il la compagnie de ses livres, la forêt ou ses rêves plus que tout autre chose ? Il ne connaissait pas la réponse mais à vrai dire il ne la cherchait pas vraiment. Il se complaisait dans sa vie et n'avait aucune envie d'en changer.

Pourtant au fond de lui, une petite voix, qui avait étrangement le même timbre que sa mère, lui chuchotait que c'était malsain, qu'il n'y avait aucun avenir dans les rêves et qu'ils restaient ce qu'ils avaient toujours été : de belles pensées oniriques. Mais il la faisait taire, l'enfouissait au plus profond de lui.

Ses rêves étaient son oxygène.

Il avait compris depuis longtemps que les contes de fées et autres épopées fantastiques n'étaient que des chimères. Les combats de capes et d'épées qu'il avait maintes et maintes fois imaginées, resteraient à jamais confinés derrière les murs de son esprit. Il devrait se contenter d'un monde terre à terre, sans saveur, vide de toute folie ou aventure.

Travailler, manger, dormir, une routine qu'il exécrait mais dont il ne pouvait se défaire puisqu'il n'en existait pas d'autres. Alors évidemment caché au cœur de cette forêt il pouvait s'évader sur un nuage féerique sans aucune contrainte, que ce soit en laissant son esprit dériver ou en dévorant tout livre relatant une histoire fantasmagorique.

Hélas il fallait bien revenir à la réalité à un moment ou un autre et en ce lundi matin d'avril, il était bien forcé d'aller à l'école. Il se prépara sans réel entrain, n'avalant qu'une pomme en guise de petit déjeuner. Harry n'était pas très gros, certains l'auraient même dit maigre ; conjugué à sa petite taille il en paraissait presque chétif.

1m65 pour 49 kg tout mouillé, il se faisait souvent chahuté par des camarades plus costauds que lui. Ses fins cheveux bruns, mi long qui lui tombaient sur le bas de la nuque ainsi que ses grands yeux verts lui donnaient un air presque féminin. Presque car il était loin de ressembler à une fille, au contraire il avait pas mal de succès auprès d'elles.

Mais après deux tentatives infructueuses qui lui avaient apporté plus de désagréments qu'autre chose, il avait arrêté de se préoccuper des problèmes de la chair. S'il devait sacrifier son temps dans la forêt pour écouter les bavardages insipides d'une greluche qui ne lui procurerait satisfaction qu'au bout de plusieurs mois, autant s'en passer.

Le brun finit pas sortir de chez lui et marcha une dizaine de minutes pour atteindre l'arrêt de bus. Celui-ci se profila d'ailleurs assez vite à l'horizon et Harry put grimper dedans, accaparer un siège et faire le reste du trajet la tête dans les nuages, son mp3 dans les oreilles.

Trop tôt à son goût, ils atteignirent l'école et c'est avec une mauvaise volonté évidente qu'il en franchit l'enceinte. Sans s'arrêter près des nombreux petits groupes dispersés dans la cours, il monta directement en classe, ou du moins se posa devant en attendant que le professeur vienne ouvrir.

Peu de temps après, il fut rejoint par les deux seuls amis qu'il s'était fait : un grand rouquin dégingandé du nom de Ron et une jeune fille un peu commune mais loin d'être idiote : Hermione. Ils échangèrent les banalités d'usage, s'enquérant de la santé de chacun et sur la convenance de leur week end.

« -Mon père a fait une crise en ne me voyant pas rentrer de la forêt hier, dit Harry en pouffant.

-Et il a raison, l'admonesta Hermione, elle est dangereuse !

Le fils Potter la regarda avec complaisance.

-C'est simplement parce qu'il avait faim.

Ron ricana.

-C'est vrai que c'est risqué de faire attendre ton père quand un rôti cuit dans le four !

Les deux garçons rirent de connivences, tandis que la jeune fille levait les yeux au plafond d'exaspération.

-Je suis sérieuse, les bohémiens sont revenus il y a quelques jours. Le maire a déjà essayé de les faire partir mais sans succès.

Le roux stoppa aussitôt son rire.

-Non, ils ne peuvent pas…

-Si malheureusement.

-Mais de quoi vous parlez ? intervint Harry.

-Oh c'est vrai, ça s'est passé avant ton arrivée ! Et bien… »

Mais la cloche décida de sonner à ce moment là. Lançant un regard contrit à son ami, elle entra dans la salle que le professeur venait d'ouvrir. Le brun dut ronger son frein pendant deux heures et attendre sagement la récréation. Lorsque enfin celle-ci survint, ils s'installèrent sur un banc et Hermione commença son histoire.

« -Ca s'est produit il y a quatre ans, les gitans ont débarqué ici en Avril. Ils se sont installés à la lisière de la forêt, près de la route et à vrai dire au début ils paraissaient tout à fait sympathiques. Les dimanche ils vendaient leurs produits au marché, de simples colifichets mais très jolis. Bref, rien de spécial en somme. Jusqu'à ce que le fils des Zabini disparaisse. Les policiers l'ont retrouvé trois jours plus tard au milieu des bois, des griffures sur tout le corps et la gorge déchiquetée. Ils ont conclu à une attaque de bêtes sauvages…

-Et alors ? J'y vais tous les jours dans cette forêt et je n'ai jamais vu d'animaux capables de tuer un homme. En plus quel est le rapport avec les gitans ?

-Justement tout le monde sait que rien ne se cache entre les arbres et puis on a retrouvé un bout de la chemise de la victime chez ces étrangers. La police a prétendu ne pas avoir assez de preuves pour les inculper. Mais la rumeur qu'ils avaient tué Blaise pour un sacrifice païen a commencé à se répandre et finalement ils sont partis comme des voleurs dans la nuit.

Devant la mine sceptique de son ami, elle rajouta :

-Je ne les accuse pas, je te dis juste d'être prudent."

Ce dernier hocha la tête bien qu'il devait admettre que cette histoire l'intriguait plus qu'elle ne l'effrayait. Son imagination avait déjà entamé un récit rocambolesque, transformant ces pauvres bohémiens en monstres assoiffés de sang qui allaient de villages en villages pour se nourrir de petits enfants.

Il les voyait s'adonner à un culte satanique qui les métamorphosait en bêtes féroces pour propager mort et désolation. Il retraçait tout un scénario improbable qui l'emmenait bien loin des réalités du monde.

Ron dut le secouer pour qu'il revienne sur terre et les suive au cours suivant. La journée passa comme dans un brouillard pour Harry, rêvassant sans arrêt sur cette nouvelle source d'inspiration. Ses deux compères avaient depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de l'en défaire, il demeurait un indécrottable rêveur.

Lorsque la fin des cours sonna, ils l'entraînèrent même vers son arrêt de bus, ils ne prenaient pas le même mais stationnaient au même endroit. C'était bienheureux puisque dans cet état, Harry était bien capable de prendre n'importe quel car sans s'en rendre compte !

Brusquement la brunette s'immobilisa, réveillant ce dernier et les deux garçons la regardèrent avec interrogation. Voyant qu'elle ne faisait pas mine de s'expliquer, ils suivirent son regard. Sur le trottoir d'en face marchaient trois hommes, dès qu'il les aperçut le rouquin se crispa.

Le dernier membre du trio ne comprit pas ce soudain changement d'attitude jusqu'à ce que la lumière se fasse dans son esprit. C'était visible que ces gens n'étaient pas de la ville, leurs habits étaient bien trop… disparates et usés. Et qui étaient censés être arrivés récemment ?

L'expression de l'adolescent se fit avide, comme s'il essayait de percer à jour leur secret par la seule force de son esprit. Cependant rien ne les différenciait vraiment du reste de la populace.

Rien ?

L'attention du petit brun fut accaparée par l'homme de tête. Il était imposant. Grand. Ses muscles saillaient sous son tee-shirt délavé. Ses épais cheveux étaient, curieusement, argentés et formaient une crinière autour de son crâne. Harry ne voyait que son profil mais l'homme dégageait une sorte d'aura plutôt contradictoire.

Attirante et dangereuse. La couleur de ses cheveux indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'une personne assez âgée mais tout son corps criait le contraire et toutes les têtes se tournaient sur son passage. La voix d'Hermione sortit l'étudiant de sa transe.

« -Ne vas plus dans cette forêt Harry, n'y vas plus. »

Celui-ci se contenta de suivre encore un peu des yeux l'étrange personnage puis de monter dans son bus qui venait de stopper devant lui. Son amie le regarda partir avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

Néanmoins rien de notable ne se produisit jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, Harry fit même l'effort de rester au bord des arbres. Il ne revit pas les bohémiens mais l'image de l'homme le hantait, il l'intriguait au-delà du raisonnable. Il ne pouvait éviter que ses pensées y reviennent toujours.

Même la nuit il peuplait ses rêves, que ce soit sous la forme d'un monstre immense qui le poursuivait inlassablement ou sous forme humaine qui l'approchait, l'intoxiquait de sa présence sans jamais rien dire.

Il était toujours là.

Si bien que lorsque le week-end approcha, il prit une décision : il irait dans la forêt, il irait les voir. Ils ne pouvaient pas être aussi inhumains qu'on le prétendait, qu'il se l'était imaginé et peut être qu'enfin il sortirait de sa tête. En début d'après midi il se rendrait dans leur camp.

Mais alors qu'il se préparait pour sortir, sa mère l'appela :

« -Chéri, tu peux venir me donner un coup de main pour réparer la clôture ? Ces foutus bestioles ont encore tout saccagé !

-Papa ne peut pas t'aider ? pria t'il avec des grands yeux de chien battu.

-Tu sais bien qu'avec lui c'est pire qu'au départ, il détruit tout ce qu'il touche. Allez viens ! »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil désespéré en direction des feuillus mais finit par suivre sa mère. Trois heures plus tard le travail était finalement terminé et après avoir pris une douche rapide, le fils des Potter se faufila dans la sylve.

Certes il était déjà tard mais ce moment l'avait tellement obnubilé qu'il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Il fallait qu'il se délivre de cette obsession. Il savait à peu près où les gitans étaient situés, Hermione le lui ayant expliqué et puis il connaissait cet endroit comme sa poche. Il n'y avait qu'une seule clairière dans les environs où ils auraient pu s'installer.

Le garçon marcha d'un pas vif entre les branches et les racines jusqu'à qu'il arrive à proximité. Là il se fit léger, discret, se fondant dans son environnement, il avait depuis longtemps appris à ne faire qu'un avec la nature.

Il put enfin voir les silhouettes des caravanes qui formaient un cercle. Elles étaient au nombre de quatre. La nuit commençait à tomber mais il apercevait encore les nouveaux occupants de la clairière. Cependant il ne trouva pas l'homme de la dernière fois.

Mais soudain une envoûtante musique s'éleva dans l'air, le distrayant de sa recherche. L'adolescent s'avança encore un peu et s'assit aux pieds d'un arbre pour mieux observer. Le groupe était réuni autour d'un feu, un homme brun aux cheveux mi longs jouait du violon avec virtuosité. Ses doigts volaient sur les cordes, faisant gémir et pleurer l'instrument.

La mélodie prenait aux tripes, serrant le cœur au point d'avoir envie de chialer comme un gosse. Debout, autour des flammes, une femme aux lourdes boucles brunes dansait, faisant virevolter sa robe qui avait autrefois dû être rouge. Ses mouvements étaient gracieux, formaient des arabesques et son visage reflétait la tristesse de la musique.

Tous la regardaient avec révérence. Tous sauf l'obsession du jeune homme qui se faisait remarquer par son absence. Harry était déçu mais il se laissa emporter par les talentueuses notes.

Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente soulevé de terre et qu'il atterrisse durement sur le sol à quelques pas des gitans. La mélodie s'arrêta brutalement ainsi que la danse. L'étudiant se releva sur ses bras et toussa la terre qu'il avait aspirée en tombant.

« -Et bien qu'avons-nous là ? » railla celui qui l'avait attrapé qui n'était autre que son inconnu aux cheveux argentés.

Le petit brun le voyait de face pour la première fois et cela n'éteignit en rien son obsession. Il avait des yeux bleus si pâles qu'ils en paraissaient gris, un nez droit, une mâchoire carrée, des lèvres rouges et les joues couvertes d'une légère barbe de deux jours. Il donnait une impression de force et de virilité accrue. Ses camarades ricanèrent avec lui.

« -Le petit agneau s'est égaré bien loin de sa bergerie.

Le garçon ne répondit pas, peut être était ce la peur ou la culpabilité de les avoir épié.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici microbe ? grogna son kidnappeur.

Toujours aucune réponse, il se mordait juste la lèvre avec anxiété. L'homme se pencha et attrapa le jeune visage dans sa main calleuse.

-Comment t'appelles tu petit ? fit il moins agressivement.

-…Euh…Ha…Harry.

Le bohémien le détailla longuement avant de répliquer :

-Moi c'est Fenrir. Maintenant tu vas me dire ce que tu faisais par ici parce que nous n'aimons pas trop les espions.

-Je n'espionnais pas ! s'empressa de préciser le fils Potter.

-Non ? questionna le plus vieux en haussant un sourcil, pourquoi étais tu là alors ? »

Harry se tint coi, il ne pouvait décemment pas lui avouer la véritable raison. Il aurait l'air fin s'il avouait qu'il était venu parce que l'homme l'attirait comme une mouche est attirée par de la confiture. En plus cette histoire était sacrément ambiguë quand il y pensait : on pouvait aisément croire qu'il était gay bien que ce n'était absolument pas le cas, il en était quasiment certain…

Face à tous les regards accusateurs qui attendaient sa réponse, il dut se résoudre à dire :

« -Je… je me promène souvent dans cette forêt et je… j'ai entendu votre musique…

Le violoniste eut un sourire crâne.

-Il fallait venir te joindre à nous au lieu de te dissimuler somme un voleur.

-Je crois que nous n'avons pas une très bonne réputation dans les alentours Fenrir, intervint d'une voix douce une des membres du groupe.

Il avait des cheveux châtains et des yeux ambrés étonnamment tendres. L'interpellé eut un rire de gorge.

-C'est vrai. Mais nous ne mordons pas petit. Viens donc t'installer et honore notre musicien de tes applaudissements. »

Simple proposition en apparence mais Harry ne doutait pas que ce fut un ordre. Tremblant imperceptiblement, il posa le bout de ses fesses sur l'un des bancs. Le violoniste lui fit un grand sourire avant de se remettre à jouer. La mélodie fut tout aussi poignante et la danseuse enchaîna sur une chorégraphie qui aurait fait pleurer une pierre.

Le petit brun avait la gorge nouée mais restait à savoir si c'était pour la chanson ou à cause de tous ces inconnus qui l'entouraient. A la suite d'un petit entracte, il apprit que l'artiste s'appelait Sirius et la ballerine Lust. Mais ils reprirent bien vite leur petit concert, passant de rythmes lents et sombres à d'autres endiablés.

Tout du long Fenrir ne le quitta pas des yeux, il sentait peser son regard. Il se mit à rougir de gêne et n'osa pas relever la tête. La nuit était presque noire quand le bohémien se leva d'un geste si brusque qu'il surprit Harry.

« -Il est temps pour notre hôte de retourner à sa bergerie, » déclara t'il froidement et il marcha vers sa caravane en ignorant superbement le dit hôte.

Le jeune homme dévisagea les autres avec une mine perdue mais ils n'avaient pas l'air d'en savoir plus. Alors il se redressa, salua les gitans d'une vague inclinaison de la tête et disparut entre les arbres. Il les traversa comme dans un rêve, d'ailleurs cette situation lui paraissait irréelle.

Non les bohémiens tueurs ne l'avaient pas invité parmi eux, non il ne leur avait pas réclamé des chansons, non l'homme aux cheveux d'argent ne l'avait pas troublé et encore moins frustré. C'est vrai après tout, qu'est ce que ça pouvait lui faire qu'il se colle à lui pour le battre froid ensuite ?

Ce n'était encore qu'une des illusions de son esprit fertile, il avait simplement dû s'endormir contre une souche. Demain c'était dimanche, il pourrait se reposer convenablement et oublier cette histoire abracadabrante.

Mais dans la clairière qu'il venait de quitter, se tenait à présent un conciliabule.

« -Est-ce que quelqu'un comprend ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

Le silence fut éloquent.

-Pourquoi Fenrir a-t-il invité ce gosse ici ?

-Pourquoi l'a-t-il laissé partir surtout ?!

-Ce n'était pas la peine de le tuer, il n'a rien vu de compromettant.

-Ca ne l'a pas dérangé les autres fois Nymph'.

-Je sais mais peut être qu'il s'assagit…

Ils la dévisagèrent avec forte circonspection.

-Le mieux c'est encore d'aller lui demander.

Tous opinèrent de la tête et ils avancèrent vers la caravane de leur chef. Celui qui avait proposé cette alternative, frappa à la porte. Après une longue minute de silence, Fenrir apparut sur le seuil.

-Séverus que veux…que voulez vous ?

-Pourquoi as-tu épargné l'enfant ? demanda Lust.

Il les fixa avec incrédulité.

-Vous n'avez rien senti ? questionna t'il.

Il y eut des regards confus.

-Visiblement non… Affligeant, ce ne sont pas des loups que j'ai dans ma meute, ce sont des chèvres… C'était un soumis, un tout jeune soumis, ajouta t'il avant qu'il y ait la moindre rebuffade.

Excellente idée vu que les autres en restèrent stupéfiés, du moins quelques secondes.

-Raison de plus, pourquoi l'as-tu laissé partir ?

-Oui c'est un avantage pour la meute !

-Et puis ça fait longtemps que tu es seul Fenrir.

-Il faut le rattraper !

Mais alors qu'ils amorçaient un mouvement vers la forêt, un grondement menaçant de leur chef les retint.

-Vous n'irez nulle part ! Aux dernières nouvelles c'est encore moi qui prends les décisions !

-Même quand c'est mauvais pour la meute ? harangua le seul blond du groupe.

Fenrir le toisa avec une telle animosité que l'autre recula d'un pas.

-Tu remets mon autorité en cause Lèn ? gronda t'il.

-Non alpha, bien sûr que non, s'empressa de dire le blond dont le comportement était tout de suite devenu plus docile.

Mais son chef ne décolérait pas et ses canines s'allongèrent ostensiblement. Pour calmer le jeu Rémus demanda d'une voix posée :

-Que fait-on alors Fenrir ? On ne peut décemment pas laisser un soumis courir dans la nature, sinon il va attirer d'autres clans et les privilégier. L'intégrer ou le tuer, nous n'avons pas tellement le choix. »

Pour toute réponse il leur claqua la porte au nez. Il avait déjà un débat intérieur qu'il n'arrivait pas à résoudre alors ces trublions pouvaient bien attendre ! Il savait pertinemment que c'était un avantage non négligeable d'avoir trouvé un soumis mais tant de problèmes s'amoncelleraient dessus !

N'était-il pas trop vieux pour s'occuper de ce garçon ? Il avait déjà vécu si longtemps seul, pouvait il changer tout à coup ? Un nouveau venu ne perturberait il pas leur organisation ? Le gosse serait il un atout ou un inconvénient ? En théorie il leur permettrait une meilleure cohésion et une force supplémentaire. En théorie…

Sa troupe avait bourlinguée si longtemps sans, était il nécessaire aujourd'hui ? Autre petite difficulté : ils avaient déjà fait scandale dans cette ville, pouvaient ils se permettre d'en faire un autre ? Ils risquaient de se faire repérer par les chasseurs. Lassé de ne pas trouver une solution, il décida de reporter son verdict à plus tard.

Mais le destin est vicieux et une semaine plus tard, la prophétie de Rémus se vérifia. Un inconnu s'installa dans le seul hôtel du coin. En apparence pour prospecter un terrain, son identité ne fit aucun doute aux yeux de Nymph' qui se promenait de l'autre côté de la rue à ce moment là. Elle se cacha dans l'ombre dès qu'elle le vit.

Lorsqu'il se fut éloigné, elle couru prévenir son alpha, il devait agir et vite sinon son territoire risquait d'être contesté. Haletante après lui avoir tout répété, elle attendait comme les autres sa réponse qui tardait à venir. Peut être parce qu'il était peu désireux de provoquer une autre mort, il annonça :

« -Il sera des nôtres. En chasse.

Les loups émirent des cris de joie. Fenrir les calma en ajoutant :

-Soyez tout de même prudents, notre ennemi ne doit pas avoir laissé les siens très loin. »

Puis ils partirent au pas de course.

Harry était soulagé, ses cours de la journée étaient terminés et il allait enfin pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Il ne se doutait absolument pas de ce qui se tramait. Si bien qu'il fut proprement effrayé quand il se sentit happé alors qu'il montait dans son bus. Une main sur sa bouche l'empêchait de crier et on le traîna ainsi sur plusieurs mètres sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.

On le libéra dans une petite ruelle sombre et il vit que son kidnappeur n'était autre que le gitan aux cheveux argentés. Tous ses compagnons étaient également présents, formant un cercle autour de lui. Ils paraissaient sur le qui vive.

« -Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? demanda t'il apeuré.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, dit le chef qui jetait de fréquents coups d'œil autour de lui, suis nous sans faire d'histoire et tout se passera bien. »

Pour illustrer ses paroles, il le poussa à la suite des autres qui avançaient déjà. Mais le garçon ne comptait pas se laisser faire bien gentiment. Il se campa fermement sur ses pieds et décréta haut et fort :

« -Je n'irais nulle part !... »

Cependant Fenrir ne lui demandait guère son avis, il le souleva et le posa sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac. L'adolescent outré, se rebella, s'agitant comme un beau diable et criant. Le loup lui donna une grande tape sur les fesses.

« -Calmes toi louveteau ou c'est moi qui le fait et je t'assure que tu n'aimeras pas ! »

Harry ravala ses protestations, moins par peur des représailles que parce que cette voix le faisait obéir instantanément. Sensation étrange et il se demanda ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Son porteur le fit grimper sur la banquette arrière d'une voiture, entre lui-même et un grand brun à l'air austère. Le conducteur était Sirius et un blond était assit à côté de lui.

Un silence oppressant régnait dans la voiture pendant que le violoniste conduisait de manière brusque et rapide. Le petit brun ne tenta même pas de s'enfuir, coincé entre deux colosses et à cette vitesse, c'était peine perdue.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à la clairière. Fenrir le fit sortir sans guère de douceur, le tirant presque. Harry constata que tout était rangé et que les caravanes étaient prêtes à partir. Un éclair de panique le traversa. Ils allaient véritablement l'enlever !

Mais pourquoi ?

Simplement parce qu'il avait entendu leurs chansons ? Il se mit à ruer avec férocité alors que l'homme le traînait, sans réellement de difficulté, vers l'une des roulottes.

« -Lâchez-moi ! hurla t'il, vous n'avez pas le doit ! Mais lâchez-moi !

Son ravisseur s'arrêta net, mais ce n'était pas à cause de lui.

-Tu n'es pas assez rapide Fenrir. Tu vas vite le ramener par ici, d'autant plus qu'il n'a pas l'air d'avoir très envie de te suivre, » railla une voix sourde.

L'interpellé ce retourna lentement et l'étudiant put voir celui qui avait parlé. Il ressemblait au gitan en bien des points : imposant, dangereux, à ceci près que l'homme donnait plutôt un effet massif, brute au lieu de cette attirance et cette fascination qu'exerçait l'autre. Néanmoins s'il était là pour le sauver, il n'allait pas faire la fine bouche. Profitant de l'inattention du bohémien, il s'arracha de sa poigne et couru vers cet inconnu.

« -Ne bouges pas louveteau ! claqua la voix de Fenrir.

Malgré lui Harry s'immobilisa aussitôt. A mi chemin entre les deux, il les regarda alternativement ne sachant quoi faire.

-Viens ici, fit le nouveau venu, tu ne vois pas qu'il te veut du mal ?

Le garçon amorça un mouvement vers lui mais un grondement de l'argenté le stoppa de nouveau.

-Que crois-tu pouvoir faire face à nous Dante ?

Ce dernier émit un petit rire.

-Qui t'a dit que j'étais seul ? »

Effectivement une dizaine de silhouettes se dessinèrent à l'orée de la clairière. Mais le jeune homme ne reconnut aucune des personnes du village. Qu'était-il réellement en train de se tramer ? Vers qui pouvait-il se tourner ?

Cependant le temps lui manqua pour se poser davantage de questions, il fut attrapé par Fenrir qui le propulsa en arrière. Lust le rattrapa sans problème et l'emporta dans la voiture. Avant de monter il eut toutefois le temps de voir que les deux groupes se livraient à présent à une lutte féroce sous une forme qui le laissa pantois.

Des loups se battaient. Certains étaient même encore à moitié humains. Il se laissa conduire sans plus de réaction, complètement plongé dans ses pensées. La sulfureuse brune lui jeta un coup d'œil et sourit imperceptiblement. Le petit n'avait pas l'air aussi terrifié que ça, il s'incorporerait peut être à la meute sans trop rechigner.

Le voyage dura deux bonnes heures mais l'adolescent ne pipa mot. Ils finirent par arriver dans un motel sans prétention, dans lequel la jeune femme prit une chambre – pour elle et son fils évidemment - .

Voyant que le gosse demeurait silencieux, elle s'allongea sur l'un des lits et somnola. Ce n'était pas à elle de tout expliquer. Le petit brun ne tenta même pas de s'échapper, il semblait comme hypnotisé.

Dans la soirée, le reste de la troupe arriva au motel. Harry n'avait pas parlé une seule fois et avait fini par s'endormir, roulé en boule. Lust avait remonté la couverture sur lui. Ses compagnons, loin d'être confortablement installés, étaient couverts de balafres et de griffures.

« -Il est à nous, fut le seul commentaire de son alpha.

Les uns après les autres ils se douchèrent et se soignèrent. Au fur et à mesure ils se retrouvèrent en rond autour du futur louveteau.

-Il t'a posé des problèmes ? interrogea Fenrir.

-Sage comme une image. Peut être même un peu trop.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps de faire des états d'âmes, d'autres meutes vont nous tomber dessus s'il ne devient pas l'un des nôtres rapidement. Le déplacement de Dante a dû donner l'alerte. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il secoua le gamin. Celui-ci geint de mécontentement mais finit par ouvrir un œil… qu'il écarquilla quand il découvrit qui le dévisageait. Croyant le petit apeuré, il s'accroupit à sa hauteur et entreprit de lui expliquer calmement la situation.

Mais à la fin de son discours, il n'obtint pas plus de réaction de sa part. Il lança un regard indécis à sa bande. Les cris, les pleurs il savait gérer, mais l'apathie ? Soupirant il gifla le garçon, si cette technique fonctionnait pour le reste, pourquoi pas ici ? En effet Harry le foudroya du regard en se tenant la joue comme s'il venait d'être offensé.

« -Enfin tu réagis ! dit le gitan pour seule excuse.

-Je ne…

L'adolescent voulut nier mais il était bien resté bêtement à les fixer sans rien dire.

-Mais je… Enfin cette histoire est complètement rocambolesque !

-Je crois que tu as eu la preuve de notre véritable nature…

-Et puis un soumis ? Je ne suis même pas gay ! poursuivit il sans écouter l'homme.

Fenrir haussa un sourcil, d'habitude la question sexuelle n'arrivait que lorsqu'ils étaient devant le fait accompli, ils faisaient d'abord tout un cake de la lycanthropie. Rémus se porta à son secours :

-C'est dans ta nature Harry, même si tu ne le sais pas. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, ça se fera tout seul et je t'assure que nous ne te ferons jamais de mal.

Le petit brun fit la moue, pas tellement convaincu.

-La question importante demeure toujours : veux tu entrer dans la meute ou non ? déclara Séverus.

-Si je dis non vous ne me laisserez néanmoins pas partir ?

-Evidemment que non, grogna Fenrir.

Maintenant qu'il avait son soumis, et qu'il avait décidé de le garder, il n'allait pas s'en priver !

-Alors je ne vois pas en quoi mon opinion est importante.

-Elle l'est dans le sens où nous préférerions avoir ton accord plutôt que de te forcer. »

Harry ne rajouta rien, après tout le choix était déjà fait. Et pour eux et pour lui. Certains points de cette histoire l'ennuyaient voire l'effrayaient mais il n'arrivait pas à chasser cette attirance pour le bohème aux cheveux d'argent. S'il avait été réaliste, il aurait su dès le début que ce qu'il ressentait était davantage qu'une simple fascination. Néanmoins pour conserver le peu de fierté qui lui restait, il préféra les faire mariner un peu. Il passerait à la casserole bien assez tôt. Le voyant se renfrogner, Fenrir opta pour un chemin transversal.

« -Le mieux pour l'instant est de partir d'ici. »

S'en suivit un mouvement collectif et ils regagnèrent les caravanes. Le garçon se retrouva sans surprise dans celle de son futur alpha, scotché au siège, le regard perdu dans le paysage qui défilait. Pendant plusieurs jours ils roulèrent, ne s'arrêtant que pour manger et dormir.

Harry n'avait pas sortit un mot durant tout ce temps, insinuant un malaise dans le groupe. Fenrir était énervé de voir son soumis si peu réceptif, pourtant il avait essayé d'être gentil et attentif mais il n'avait récolté que des regards indifférents et un silence abominable.

Cependant il n'était pas dit qu'il ne parviendrait pas à avoir le dernier mot. Changeant de tactique, il décida lui aussi d'ignorer l'adolescent, faisant passer le mot à ses garous. Ils avaient trouvé un autre coin tranquille dans une forêt, bien plus au nord de la ville de Harry. Et pour être tranquille, c'était tranquille.

Durant un mois ils vécurent là, ou du moins la meute vécu car le petit brun était mis à l'écart. Si de prime abord il s'était muré lui-même dans le silence, ce furent les autres qui ensuite le confinèrent dans cet état. Ils ne lui parlèrent plus, allant même jusqu'à l'oublier lors des repas ou des ballades et des chasses.

Cette expérience le fit tomber dans une sorte de dépression. Certes il aimait la solitude, mais là c'était de l'exclusion pure et simple et ça faisait mal. Il passait son temps à se morfondre dans sa petite chambre. Dormant et pleurant souvent. Pleurait sur sa famille et les amis qu'i lavait abandonné presque sciemment, sur cette meute qui le rejetait sans qu'il sache pourquoi ; et dormait pour oublier.

Il avait bien tenté plusieurs fois de leur parler mais ils l'ignoraient inlassablement. Une nuit, alors qu'ils revenaient d'une petite soirée dans un bar, Harry décida de prendre les choses en main. Peu importe le moyen, tant qu'il parvenait à changer les choses ou à partir…

Il attendit que Fenrir aille dans sa chambre et y entra à son tour. Il ne frappa pas, à quoi bon si on l'ignorait encore. Mais le chef ne fit pas mine de l'avoir entendu, continuant d'enlever son pull.

« -J…je pars, annonça t'il d'une voix cassée de ne pas avoir été utilisée.

Aucune réaction.

Les larmes aux yeux il se tourna vers la porte, mais une main au dessus de sa tête, la bloquant, l'en empêcha.

-Tu parles chiot ? fit la voix glaciale du lycan.

Se retournant, il leva des yeux brillants vers lui et hocha la tête.

-Et où comptes-tu aller ?

-Chez… chez moi.

D'un air mortellement sérieux, Fenrir asséna :

-Absolument hors de question.

-Mais pourquoi ? s'exclama le jeune homme, vous ne me supportez pas ! Vous me traitez comme un moins que rien !

-Pourtant c'est toi qui as commencé à nous ignorer chiot !

-Mais je ne… enfin pas…

-Tu croyais que tes actes pouvaient être sans conséquences ?

Harry ne sut que répondre. Il ne pensait pas que cette histoire irait aussi loin et ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

-Je voulais te donner une leçon chiot ! Ici c'est moi qui décide et je ne veux pas de tes caprices ! S'il y a un problème je veux que tu me le dises clairement et nous verrons si nous pouvons l'arranger. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Le plus jeune hocha frénétiquement de la tête. Soumis au regard pénétrant du dominant, il implora :

-Je… je ne veux plus être… ignoré. »

Doucement il se rapprocha du loup et se blottit contre lui, la peur au ventre. Mais à sa grande joie, Fenrir ne le rejeta pas et au contraire, le sera fortement dans ses bras. Alors Harry s'autorisa à craquer et il pleura, longtemps.

L'alpha le souleva aisément et le posa sur son lit tout en le gardant contre lui. Voyant qu'aucune résistance ne s'opposait à lui, il poursuivit son incursion. L'un pressé de s'unir enfin, l'autre n'attendant qu'un peu d'affection. Pendant que sa bouche était occupée par la revendication de cette gorge gracile, ses mains glissèrent sous le tee-shirt encombrant.

Harry frémit, jamais il n'avait été touché de cette manière et l'absence de contact depuis longtemps le rendait encore plus fébrile. Fenrir ne se priva pas d'utiliser cet atout, caressant tout ce qui lui était possible, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau mise à nue, il adorait voir son soumis trembler sous lui. Délaissant le torse fin, il prit sa bouche dans un baiser vertigineux qui fit perdre toute notion au plus jeune.

Les bras noués autour de son cou, il s'accrochait presque désespérément au loup comme s'il avait peur qu'il se rétracte et l'autre s'en réjouissait. Il avait réussit à créer cette dépendance chez son louveteau, s'assurant ainsi fidélité et obéissance. Promptement l'alpha dégrafa leurs pantalons, il n'avait qu'une hâte : se perdre dans la moiteur de ce petit corps frémissant.

Avec perversion, il promena sa main le long des cuisses du brun, frôlant les bourses, le faisant gémir et se tortiller. Par Lug, le gosse était un véritable appel à la débauche ! Serait il capable de le faire sien sans trop le faire souffrir ? Il s'évertua à se calmer sachant qu'une fois l'union accomplie, le désir reviendrait d'autant plus fort et qu'ils s'accoupleraient encore et encore.

Il se lécha les lèvres à cette perspective. Finalement, par pur charité, il prit à pleine main le sexe tendu et le masturba consciencieusement. Harry s'arqua, se mordant la lèvre pour retenir des cris qui s'entendaient quand même.

Absolument délicieux.

Sans que son chiot le remarque, il humidifia ses doigts et en inséra un premier. Il était peut être à moitié animal mais pas un monstre non plus. L'étudiant ne le sentit presque pas, éprouvant juste un vague désagrément. Le deuxième passa nettement moins inaperçu, sa respiration se bloqua et il regarda Fenrir avec affolement.

Mais ce dernier savait pertinemment que la douleur refluerait d'ici peu de temps donc il continua sans remords. L'enthousiasme du garçon déclina au fur et à mesure mais le comportement de l'homme demeura le même. Bientôt il en redemanderait, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Lorsque la hampe du lycanthrope entra en lui, le petit brun pleura, ça faisait si mal ! L'alpha le cajola un peu avant d'amorcer le mouvement. Mais il y eut un moment où Harry dut se rendre à l'évidence, le garou se préoccupait plus de lui qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

La douleur avait quasiment disparu et le plaisir grimpait en masse. Il le pénétrait avec une profonde langueur, faisant naître le feu à l'intérieur de lui et il y avait ce point magique qui le transportait dans une autre dimension ! Et en fin de compte il quémanda :

« -Encore ! »

Fenrir sourit machiavéliquement. Il le retourna sur le ventre et suréleva ses fesses à sa hauteur. Et il revint violemment, lui arrachant des cris d'extase. Il lui imposa un rythme infernal, l'obligeant à venir à sa rencontre pendant qu'il s'activait tout autant. Le lit en tremblait.

Harry agrippait de toutes ses forces les coussins, criant à l'unisson des coups de butoir. C'était puissant, dévastateur et rien d'autre ne comptait que ce sexe qui le fourrait furieusement, même pas le mince filet de sang qui coulait le long de sa cuisse.

Mais il ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du lycan qui cessa brusquement son activité et se retira. Le petit brun geint de cette perte et tendit son postérieur en arrière pour l'inciter à reprendre. Une sorte de feulement lui répondit, Fenrir riait de son impatience.

Avant qu'il ne puisse protester, une langue vint lécher l'intérieure de sa jambe, remontant vers son anus, qu'elle explora abondamment. Le garçon ne pensa même plus à objecter tant cette sensation était… affolante. Il se tortilla, ondula, gémit, c'était trop bon, s'en était trop ! Il allait venir.

Toutefois ce n'était pas de l'avis de l'alpha qui cessa une nouvelle fois, le frustrant au plus haut point. Mais l'homme savait ce qu'il faisait et pourquoi il le faisait. Il le poussa contre le matelas de façon à ce qu'il soit entièrement étendu, puis se positionna sur ses fesses, un genou de chaque côté et le pénétra avec sauvagerie, mordant dans le même temps son cou.

L'adolescent hurla, fort.

Les autres membres de la meute se réveillèrent, ils comprirent facilement ce qui était en train de se produire et, amplifié certainement par le taux exponentiel de phéromones dans l'air, se trouvèrent eux aussi excités.

Fenrir pilonnait sans relâche son soumis et enfonçait toujours ses canines profondément dans ses veines afin d'y répandre le venin des garous. Harry n'avait même pas sentit la morsure, trop occupé à accueillir le membre turgescent de son dominant.

L'attente ne fut plus très longue et bientôt un orgasme foudroyant le tétanisa, lui arrachant un ultime cri extatique. Ce n'était pas encore le cas de l'adulte qui donna de bons coups de reins en plus avant d'éjaculer aussi.

Epuisé mais enfin en paix, Harry s'endormit sitôt que le lycan s'extirpa de lui. Il n'avait même pas réalisé que du sang coulait copieusement sur son torse. Il faisait parti de la meute à présent.

Pour éviter une crise d'angoisse à la vue de toute cette hémoglobine au réveil, l'alpha entreprit de soigner la blessure et de le nettoyer à sa manière, il lécha le liquide jusqu'à la dernière goutte, il avait horreur du gaspillage ! Il s'allongea ensuite à ses côtés, le prenant dans ses bras pour dormir à son tour.

**o0o0o0o**

En ce matin de novembre pluvieux, comme si le temps se mettait à l'humeur du jour, les cloches de l'église sonnaient sombrement. La majorité de la population s'était réunie dans le cimetière. Aujourd'hui on organisait les funérailles de James et Lily Potter.

Deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la mystérieuse disparition de leur fils. La police avait retrouvé une dizaine de corps affreusement mutilés dans la forêt et les gitans étaient partis subitement. Après analyse, on avait établi qu'Harry n'était pas parmi les cadavres, il avait donc dû être kidnappé par les bohémiens.

Hélas après deux années de recherches intensives, toujours pas de nouvelles ou même d'indices, comme s'ils avaient été effacés de la surface de la terre. Lily était tombée dans une dépression épouvantable, ne pouvant admettre d'avoir perdu son unique enfant.

Sans que quiconque ne puisse y faire, elle s'était laissée mourir à petit feu. Un matin James avait alors retrouvé le corps sans vie de sa femme. De désespoir, il s'était tiré une balle dans la tête avec son fusil de chasse.

Aujourd'hui le village était donc en deuil de trois de ces habitants.

A ceci près qu'à des centaines de kilomètres de là, un jeune homme brun se mouvait langoureusement contre le corps de son amant, insouciant et heureux…

* * *

_Une petite review bitte???_


End file.
